cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John McIntire
John McIntire (1907 - 1991) Film Deaths *''Winchester '73'' (1950) [Joe Lamont]: Scalped (off-screen) by Rock Hudson; the scene ends as Rock attacks John. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Westward the Women'' (1951) [Roy E. Whitman]: Fatally wounded in a battle with Native American warriors; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Robert Taylor. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Phenix City Story'' (1953) '[''Albert Patterson]: Shot while sitting in his parked car. Incident is a recreation of the murder of real-life attorney Patterson of Phenix City, Alabama, who was campaigning against organized crime in the town; McIntire is actually wearing the suit Patterson was wearing at the time of his murder. *A Lion Is in the Streets (1953)' [''Jeb Brown]: Shot by one of James Millican's thugs through the window of John's jail cell; he dies in the courtroom shortly afterwards while testifying despite his wound. *''The Far Country'' (1954) [Sheriff Gannon]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with James Stewart. *''Four Guns to the Border'' (1954) [Dutch]: Knocked down by an Apache and then trampled to death by others riding up behind during a shootout in which George Nader and Jay Silverheels are both shot. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Yellow Mountain'' (1954) [Bannen]: Shot by Howard Duff in the final gun battle in the town street. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Kentuckian'' (1955) [Zack Wakefield]: Shot to death by Walter Matthau. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Backlash'' (1956) [Jim Bonniwell]: Shot in the back by one of Roy Roberts' ''men just as he is about to shoot down his son, Richard Widmark . (Thanks to Brian)'' *''''The Tin Star (1957) [Dr Joseph Jefferson McCord]: Shot offscreen by Lee Van Cleef as he goes back to town in his buggy. His horse brings the buggy into town where the citizens have turned out to greet him on his 75th birthday.'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''Flaming Star'' (1960) [Sam 'Pa' Burton]: Shot in the back with arrows by a couple of Kiowa warriors while riding home; his body is shown again later on when his son (Steve Forrest) discovers him. *''Seven Ways from Sundown'' (1960) [Texas Ranger Sergeant Henessey]: Shot by Barry Sullivan in an ambush; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Audie Murphy. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Rough Night In Jericho'' (1967) [Ben Hickman]:'' Shot in the back by Dean Martin as he tries to find cover in the stable. ''(Thanks to Brian) *''Cloak & Dagger'' (1984) [George MacReady]: Killed in an explosion along with his wife: Jeanette Nolan by a hidden bomb on the plane he and Jeanette had hijacked. (Thanks to Robert) *''Turner & Hooch'' (1989) [Amos Reed]: Stabbed to death by Scott Paulin and J.C. Quinn in John's waterfront shack. TV Deaths *''Bonanza: The Bride'' (1961) [Sheriff Mike Latimer]: Shot by Pernell Roberts, as John is about to shoot Suzanne Lloyd. He dies while talking to Pernell. *'[[Wagon Train (1957 series)|''Wagon Train: The Levi Hale Story]][[Wagon Train (1957 series)| '''(1962)]] [Christopher Hale / Levi Hale]: Playing a dual role John as Levi Hale dies of natural causes prompted by being clubbed to the head as he was attacking Trevor Bardette. He dies talking with Denny Miller who he thought was his deceased son. The Christopher Hale character survives the episode. *'[[Dallas (1978 series)|''Dallas: Love and Marriage (1979)]]' [''Senator Sam Culver]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack. (John did not actually appear in this episode, but it's revealed in this one.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) Notable Connections * Mr. Jeanette Nolan * Father of Tim McIntire and Holly McIntire McIntire, John McIntire, John Category:Stage Actors Category:American actors and actresses McIntire, John McIntire, John Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Emphysema victims Category:Cancer victims Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Parents